neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TinyCastleGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Neutronized Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ghosts Stole my Puppy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 15:00, September 19, 2011 Yay! Sure, you can call me "Random". =D I'm glad you joined the Wiki, TinyCastleGuy! You've done a great job here so far. Keep it up and we might have a real Wiki on our hands ;D. Random-Story - 06:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Neutronized Wiki needs you. Hey, TinyCastleGuy. Haven't seen you on this Wiki in a while. I have to admit, I haven't really been on here much either. Just wanted to know, do you ever add content to articles or do you mostly come to Wikis to create stubs? I noticed that even on Nitrome Wiki and Neutronized Wiki, you've been creating a lot of stubs. That was okay to start off with, but now that there's a decent number of pages on this Wiki for now, I was wondering if you could help add some content to them instead. I've added a games preload to most of the pages and they just need to be expanded with some more information. If you follow the style of how Nitrome Wiki does articles, that's okay! This wiki just needs some more content, which is why I'm leaving you this message on your talk page. =) Random-Story - 05:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your message Sure; adding pictures for this Wiki would be a lot of help! I think for your signature to show properly, you need to upload the pictures to this Wiki again or use different ones appropriate for Neutronized Wiki. =) Random-Story - 21:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for uploading pictures to Neutronized Wiki! Your edits are greatly appreciated here. =) Random-Story - 23:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Dun dun dun Sorry, TCG, but I will be deleting the Circler page you made for Hoop and Pop. Like Nitrome Wiki's "Wrapper" page for Gift Wrapped, the circler is the player, and we can't have articles on the player. But please, you adding pictures to infoboxes is very helpful! 05:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :I have marked the page for deletion so you can protest it for a while if you want. After, let's say three days or more, the page will be deleted. 23:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Look who I found here! Hello TCG! I've been playing some Neutronized games... I think they're awesome! The one I loved was.. Zombie Goes Up! Even the music is great!... Well.. talking to you because wanted to know if that's an example if we're making a webpage someday..? JuanJLF 17:18, January 4, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Roar rampage pictures Hi Tcg! Thanks for the pictures you took from Roar Rampage it saved me the time of having to take them myself. Are you enjoying Roar Rampage? I've already completed it and the ending was exactly what I suspected. Well see you around and thanks for the pictures! --Grammar Cat 00:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Yahoo more editors! Hi Tcg! Glad you'll be editing more cause I noticed like 75% of the articles are done by me. Oh yeah I'm considering getting two pets from the Neutronized wiki have you considered getting any? Well see you around Tcg! Grammar Cat 02:23, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Another way Hello Tcg! Glad you like my pets I actually thought allot about them before I put them on my user page. *'Royal' Hello Tcg! Whats your favourite type of flower? *'Coal' Royal why are you asking a guy whats his favourite flower is? Do you have to act so girlish? *'Royal' One guy was a dress maker and considered that a manly job, 'Cold'. *'Coal' why you- *'Grammar cat' cut it out and please get of this message. Okay about uploading pictures there is another way to do it. Click on the picture you want to add to your page then a window should pop up. At the bottom right corner will be a magnifying glass over a piece of paper click on that as well. It should bring you to another page witch you should click the photo on the top of the page. That will bring you to another tab then highlight the text of the bar on the top then copy it. On the page you want to put it paste it there then add the two square brackets on the front and the back. That should put the picture there so you don't have to upload it. If you need any help ask me. Oh yeah could you sign your messages with your sig please? --Grammar Cat 20:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC)